


Deadly Flowers

by kiko_xx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blue - Freeform, Blue Orchid, Blue flowers, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Concerned Pidge, Crying, Crying Keith (Voltron), Crying Lance (Voltron), Death, Deaths, Food Goo (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), M/M, Red - Freeform, Red Flowers, Sad, Sad Ending, Scared Lance (Voltron), Suffering, Tears, Worried Pidge, hanahaki, klance, suffication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiko_xx/pseuds/kiko_xx
Summary: Keith’s has been oblivious to his crush on Lance for a while. But starts coughing up flowers, he goes to Pidge with questions. And her answer reveals his crush on Lance. Keith is soon forced to make an important decision that could cost his life.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Deadly Flowers

Keith’s POV

There’s constantly this aching pain in my chest every time Lance is near me. Even after he leaves it still stays there, making me unable to stop thinking about him. Sometimes even causing me to fall asleep thinking about. It hurts but it also feels nice, its warm and fuzzy making my cheeks flush a light pink. But there’s also this small ticklish feeling at the back of my throat that I’ve had for a couple days now. 

Lance sits next to me, wrapping an arm round my shoulder. Recently me and Lance had become more comfortable around each other. We even argue less with each other and when we do, we don’t really take it seriously. It’s nice being able to get closer to Lance, he’s honestly not as bad as I had originally thought. 

Lance let’s out a laugh next me after Hunk told him a joke. That laugh sent a shiver down spine and the fuzzy feeling back up to my cheeks. I couldn’t take my eyes of those adorable crinkles at the side of his eyes and that gorgeous wide smile. That was until a sudden scratchy feeling in my throat causes me cough.

I cough into my hands, and feel something escape my lips. I look down into my hands to see a bright blue flower petal laying there. I quickly slip it into my pocket before making an excuse up and leaving the room. Leaving Lances warm touch.   
  
————————

After earlier today I was unable to stop thinking about the blue petal I coughed up. What does it mean, it wasn’t normal to cough up flowers, was it some disease people got in space, was it something you get after eating something weird, but I haven’t eaten anything out of the ordinary. Thoughts flood my brain as I left the showers after wrapping a towel round my waist. 

“Hey Keith.” Lance says walking past me, with his blue towel hanging loosely around him. As I see his tanned muscles the sudden need to cough comes back but more urgently. I run past him covering my mouth as I run to my room. 

I fall onto my knees, cupping my mouth as I cough violently. When the coughing stops, blue petals are the first thing I see. And it’s not just one like last time, there’s about ten this time. 

I get up and put them in a drawer. I should probably ask Pidge about, she’ll probably know what it is. I’ll ask her if it happens one more time. 

I fall asleep surprisingly easy that night.

——————————

I get ready that morning like any other. And head to the dining room for breakfast. I sit down in my usual seat which happens to be next to Lance. Everyone is already there except Lance, he’s always late so it’s no surprise. Pidge is on her laptop as always, maybe I should ask her now? No, only if it happens one more time, then I’ll ask her. 

Hunk hands everyone out a plate of food goo, leaving one for Lance when he gets here. Everyone starts talking amongst themselves, not noticing Lance come in face shining. 

He sits down in his seat next to me flashing me a smile, causing my heart to beat faster as well as a scratching feeling return back to my throat. I smile back while trying to keep everything in my body under control. He begins to eat while listening on Hunks and Pidges conversation.   
  
I’m almost done with my food when there’s a sudden hand in my face, tucking my hair behind my ear and out of my eyes. The hand pulls away to reveal Lance looking at me. “How can you see anything with your hair in your eyes?”   
  
My heart speeds up as my face turns red. His touch was so soft and so warm as it made contact with my skin, I wanna feel it again. I want Lances touch on me again. I open my mouth to answer but nothing comes out. Instead I feel the itch I was trying to hold back run up my throat. 

I push my chair back as I run out the room already knowing what was happening. The door to my room shut as I collapse to the floor once again, coughing desperately. My hands hold me up, so the flower escaping my throat land on the floor. After a minute of coughing, I sit up properly and look down at my mess. There were more this time, some with tiny spots of red blood to contrast with the blue. 

Right so I have to talk to Pidge now... 

I put the flowers in the drawer and lay down on my bed. I suddenly remember Lances touch again. It was so soft and gentle, I didn’t really except that from him... I touch the strand of hair he tucked behind my ear. He must have been paying attention to me to notice my hair. That though lightened my heart as well, making me smile to myself.   
  


—————————

I make my way to Pidge’s room an hour after breakfast. I knock on her door hoping she’s alone, I didn’t really want anyone else knowing about my flower habit. “Come in, its open!” Yells a voice behind the door. I listened to the introductions and opened the door before closing it after walking in. 

Pidge was typing away on her laptop while pressing some buttons on some sort of machine beside her. She looks up at me and seemed surprised to see me of all people in her room. “Keith?” He says in a questioning tone. 

I just awkwardly smile and wave at her. She gestures for me to sit on the bed so I move and sit in the end of her bed. “So I just have to ask you a question.” I look down. 

“Ask away.” She says, I could feel her looking at me obviously curious to what _I_ have to ask her. ”Soo..” I drag that word out “This will probably sound really weird.” I say looking back up at her.

”Keith, we’re in space, flying a giant robot and fighting aliens who want to take over the world. It can’t be that weird.” She makes a good point. So I take a deep breath and tell her “okay, so is it normal to cough up... well flowers?”

She just stares at me, doesn’t even blink. “I told you it was weird!” I say scratching my head awkwardly. She finally blinks and shakes her head a little.   
  
She suddenly has a concerned look in her eyes, as she starts typing in her laptop again. “Keith? Who’s coughing up flowers?”

”Me.” I admit “Do you know what’s causing it?” 

“Keith for how long has this been going on?” She looks up at me as if to make I wasn’t lying when I say “since yesterday.”

She goes back to typing “If I’m not wrong then it means you have Hanahaki.” She says that almost regretfully. 

I raise my brow. Hana what now? What’s Hanahaki? And why is it making me cough up flowers? Pidge moves closer to me and looks me in the eyes “Keith, who do you have a crush on?” 

That question caught me off guard and I blush a tiny bit. No one. “No one?!” I kinda yell that accidentally. She gives me this look that tells me she doesn’t believe me. “I really don’t have a crush on anyone!” She continues to give me that look.

The door opens as Pidge demands me once again to “tell me who you have a crush on?!” Both our heads turn to the door were Lance is standing shook. His surprised expression quickly turns into a smirk as he leans against the door frame “Keef has a crush on someone?~” 

I blush a bright red “w-what no!” I stutter out, Lance does not need to know about this conversation. Pidge looks between me and Lance. 

Lance walks into the room getting closer before sitting next to me, he places a hand on my backs and pats it. “Is it Allura? She is gorgeous isn’t she?” He puts hand on my thigh next and starts blabbing about Allura. But I can only focus on his hand as it climbs higher and more into the inside of my thigh. I can feel the petals start climbing up my throat again. 

“Lance get out!” There’s a sudden push and Lance is off the bed and being shoved towards the door by Pidge. Before he’s shoved out completely he laughs “come to me to talk about it keefy!” And slam! The doors shut and Pidge is climbing back up on the bed. 

I double over as the flowers reach my mouth. I try to keep all the flowers in my hand while I’m having my coughing fit, not wanting to make a mess in Pidges room. I can feel Pidge patting my back trying to help get all the flowers out. My coughing fit eventually finishes and I’m left with two hands full of blue petals and a stunned Pidge. 

“Holy shit.” I hear Pidge whisper. Honestly I’m thinking the same thing, every time I cough them up there’s just more. It’s getting worse, and it’s starting to hurt my throat more. At first it didn’t hurt but the last two times it did.   
  
“Are you okay?” Pidge finally asks coming back to her senses, I nod. “So you have a crush on Lance?” I stare at her with wide eyes, why would she think that? Of course I don’t. “No! Why do you think that?” 

She looks at me as if I were an idiot “Keith think about what you were doing before you started coughing.” And I did. The first time I was on the couch and then I... looked at Lance? Okay so that was probably a coincidence. The second I was going back to my room after having a shower and then I saw.... _Lance_ shirtless, another coincidence. The third I was having breakfast and _Lance_ touched my hair and I ran out. And just now _Lance_ touched me.... “Fuck _!”  
_

But what does Lance have anything to do with this Hanahaki thing? “Keith, Hanahaki is a disease that makes flowers roots grow in your lungs. The flowers start to grow and fill up your lungs causing you to cough them out. They grow from unrequited love, if the person returns your feelings they’ll stop growing and you’ll just cough out the last of them. But if the person you love doesn’t return your feelings they’ll continue growing until they suffocate you.” She looks down while speaking “You can get surgery for it, but you’ll lose all your memories of the person.”

I stare at her in disbelief. This can’t be true. So I love Lance? And unless he loves me back I die or lose all my memories of him? How does one even choose between those. Things have been going so great and suddenly it all crushes down because of some flowers decided to bloom in my lungs. I start trembling. What am I meant to do? Confessing to Lance isn’t an option since he obviously likes Allura. So I’m gonna have to choose between lose all my memories with him or death. 

A hand on my shoulders pulls me out from my thoughts. We lock eyes and there’s still incredibly sad look in her eyes. “Are you sure there’s no more options?” I sound so vulnerable. I hate it.

“I could look into it more but I’m pretty sure there’s not... I’m sorry Keith.” I could tell she meant it. I feel bad for worrying her. I stand up and begin to leave. “I’m going to my room I need to think for a little bit...” I try to give her a small smile as I throw the flowers in my hands away in the bin. She gives me a nod and I close the door behind me. 

—————————

I didn’t want to leave my room but I had to for dinner. I’ve been in my room for most of the day anyway. Thinking about Lance and how dumb I was for not noticing my huge crush on Lance. It was so obvious, I would blush whenever he got near me everyone could probably tell just by looking at me. 

I make my way to dinner, everyone’s already there when I walk in and I could see Pidge looking at me still concerned. I sit down in my usual seat and start eating the food that’s already set out for me. I want to get out of this room as soon as possible, I’m tired from all my thinking and want to go to sleep. 

My expression probably gave away my mood because not long after Shiro asks me if I’m okay. I just nod silently with a smile not wanting to worry him like Pidge. He’ll probably eventually find out anyway, he’s always been that way. Hopefully Pidge wont tell anyone I trust her though, she probably already knows I don’t want anyone to know. I should probably thank her for pushing Lance out of the room earlier. 

Thankfully Lance didn’t say anything to me during dinner. I’m sure that if he did I would have yet another coughing fit, probably worse than the last one. 

I quickly finish eating and return to my room. I didn’t bother showering, I’ll just do it in the morning. I collapse on my bed, eyes closing instantly, my body being unable to move. I fall asleep within seconds, finally being able to relax and forget for a little while. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there’s any minor speaking mistakes, autocorrect sometimes changes words. I’m pretty sure I corrected most of the though. I hope you enjoy! Chapter 2 will be out some point this week.


End file.
